Pokémon Shoot Interview Series: 1st Edition
by watts63
Summary: The Original Trio Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower & Brock Harrison sits down & talks about their adventures around the Kanto & Johto region. Multiple Shippings.
1. Introduction

****

Ash: 17

**Misty: 19**

**Brock: ****24**

**In My (First) Interview Fic, Trainers Begin Their Journeys At 13 & in My Opinion, Almost Five Years Has Passed Since Ash Started His Journey.**

Warning: Characters Being OOC (Most Likely Ash)

* * *

**Pokémon Shoot Interview Series #1: Ash, Misty & Brock**

**Watts63**: Hello people at home, this is watts63 & welcome to the first edition of the Pokémon Shoot Interview Series. And who we have here today is the original trio that traveled all over the Johto & Kanto region-

**Misty**: It would've also been the Orange Islands if a certain **someone** didn't think with his dick.

**Brock**: Hey! The reason I didn't travel with you guys because I wanted to better myself as a Pokémon Breeder!

**Misty**: If that was true, why did you leave Professor **Ivy**?

**Brock**: *huddles in the corner of the room* Don't mention that name.

**Ash**: Holy Mew, you're still hung up on that? You have a girlfriend now, Brock.

**Misty**: And a grown ass man too.

**Watts63**: Wait a minute. You mean Brock actually has a girlfriend?

**Ash**: Do you remember Lucy?

**Watts63**: The Frontier Brain Pike Queen?

**Ash**: That's the one.

**Watts63**: You got to be kidding me!

**Misty**: Yeah, I couldn't believe it myself when Ash first told me.

**Watts63**: When did that happened?

**Brock**: *suddenly back in his chair* As a matter of fact, it happened when Ash first left for Sinnoh. Oh my beautiful, gorgeous Queen Lucy, how I longed to be in your sweet loving arms right now!

**Misty**: Looks who's in their own little world.

**Watts63**: Brock, if that's the case, why are you still sensitive about Professor Ivy?

**Brock**: *huddles back in the corner* Don't mention that name!

**Watts63**: I guess old wounds never heal.

**Misty**: What a crybaby.

**Ash**: *snickering* The man hasn't even asked the first question yet & Misty's already PMSing.

**Misty**: What did you say, needle dick?

**Ash**: You heard me, flat chest.

**Brock**: Uh-oh, somebody's pregnant.

**Misty**: I'M NOT PREGNANT!

**Ash**: I bet $20 that Gary's the father.

**Brock**: *back in his chair again* I'll take that bet.

*Misty Hits Ash & Brock with the Mallet of Doom*

**Ash & Brock**: OW!

**Misty**: You still think I'm pregnant now?

**Ash & Brock**: No.

**Misty**: I thought so.

**Watts63**: Um, Now that everything is back in order, let me ask the first question that involves all three of you. What were your first thoughts when you guys met?

**Brock**: No offense buddy but I thought Ash was just another dumb trainer using a Pikachu against a ground type.

**Ash**: I didn't have anybody else! Pidgeotto & Butterfree are weak against rock types.

**Misty**: Well someone could've used my Pokémon but NOOOOO, he had to do things the hard way.

**Ash**: I got the badge didn't I?

**Misty**: Brock felt sorry for you. Just like Daisy, Erika & Sabrina.

**Ash**: And you wonder why you're still single.

**Brock**: Can you guys let me finish the question please?

**Ash & Misty**: Hmph.

**Brock**: Thank you. Also I thought Misty was Ash's stalker.

**Ash**: HA!

*Misty just glares at Brock*

**Watts63**: Misty? Your thoughts?

**Misty**: Well if you put it that way…I thought Brock was a rapist in the making.

**Ash**: Same here.

**Brock**: WHAT?

**Misty**: *mimicking Brock* _Can you guys let me finish the question please?_

**Brock**: Hmph.

**Misty**: And I thought Ash was a complete retard. I mean seriously, who in the hell fights a Pidgeotto with a Caterpie.

**Ash**: You're never letting that go are you?

**Misty**: Never.

**Ash**: Well, I only have one word that summed up Misty…bitch.

*Misty Hits Ash with the Mallet of Destruction*

**Ash**: DAMN IT! Where do you hide those mallets?

**Misty**: Only me to know & you to never find out.

**Brock**: *smiles* I have an idea where.

*Misty Pulls Out the Mallet of Death*

**Misty**: I'm sorry, were you saying something?

**Brock**: *smiles fades away* N-n-n-no.

*Misty Puts Away the Mallet of Death*

**Misty**: Oh. I must've been hearing things.

**Watts63**: *clears throat* Next question…um, what do you feel about each other now?

**Brock**: *puts his arms around Ash & Misty* I wouldn't have sex with 'em but I love 'em to death.

**Ash**: I'm glad you don't want to have sex with me Brock, even though I can't say the same about Misty *winks*.

*Misty blushes*

**Watts63**: W-what do you mean?

**Ash**: Don't play dumb with me Watts; you know what I'm talking about.

**Watts63**: You mean that you & Misty had sex?

**Ash**: Numerous times. We used to be a couple.

*Misty now redder than a tomato*

**Watts63**: WHAT~!

**Ash**: Yep. Is that what you Pokéshippers always wanted? For me & Mist to get together? Well ladies & gentlemen, we did 'get together'. I don't always think about Pokémon, you know.

*My jaw is hanging out like a Gible*

**Brock**: *laughing* Now I had seen it all. An interviewer is actually speechless.

**Misty**: *still blushing* Why did you tell him that?

**Ash**: Why not? This is a shoot interview, Mist & knowing our fan base, he would've probably asked about us anyway.

**Misty**: I guess you're right.

**Watts63**: When?

**Misty**: We became a couple after Ash won the Orange League.

**Watts63**: Who confessed?

*Brock points at Ash*

**Watts63**: You?

**Ash**: At first, I got to admit I was oblivious to Misty's feelings towards me-

**Brock & Misty**: *sarcastically* Oh, really?

**Ash**: …Shut up. But when I saw her flirting with Danny, I had an urge to tell Danny to fuck off & that Misty was mine & I was really confused about it but shrugged it off as I was too focused on winning the Sea Ruby badge.

Then when Misty answered my question about when people kiss, I wanted to kiss her right then & there & that thought scared the shit out of me.

**Misty**: *glares at Ash* What are you implying, Ash Satoshi Ketchum? That you thought I was ugly?

**Ash**: That's not what I'm implying, Misty! I was implying that I wanted to kiss you, take to the Pokémon Center & fuck you so hard that we would've broke the bed!

*Everyone in the room blushes*

**Watts63**: Wow.

**Ash**: But when I saw that dancing queer Rudy hitting on Misty & with a little help from Tracey, there was no denying it then; I was in love with Misty.

**Watts63**: Brock, how did you react to this?

**Brock**: The first thing that came out my mouth was "What the fuck did I miss?"

*Ash & I start laughing*

**Ash**: That's true tho. When he saw us holding hands when we came back to my house, he dropped the knife he was holding & say "What the fuck did I miss?"

**Misty**: And I said e-ve-ry-thing.

**Ash**: E-ve-ry-thing?

**Misty**: *slaps on the table in front of them* E-ve-ry-thing!

**Watts63**: Are you & Misty still together?

**Ash & Misty**: No.

**Watts63**: Really? When did you guys break up?

**Misty**: It happened when I had to go back home.

**Ash**: Unlike Brock-o here, we don't believe in long distant relationships.

**Watts63**: Do you still love each other?

**Ash**: As of right now, I only love her as a friend.

**Misty**: I was still in love with him while he was traveling around Hoenn & actually, we even had sex when I came to see him & Brock.

**Ash**: Yeah but the only reason we had sex was because Misty wanted to get her mind off of leaving Togetic.

**Misty**: *frowning* That's True.

**Watts63**: What about now?

**Misty**: *snaps of it* Only as a friend.

**Watts63**: N-

**Ash**: Hold on Watts, I have something I need to get off my chest. Brock…Mist…all jokes aside, being with you guys was the funniest time I ever had on the road. If I haven't met you two, I probably would've never been where I am today. Not only were you my friends or in Misty's case my lover, ya'll were also my coaches & I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

*after a few moments of silence*

**Brock & Misty**: Awwwwwwww *then bear hugs Ash as he's desperately trying to breathe*

**Watts63**: *sniff* That was beautiful. We're gonna take a quick break & when we come back *sniff*, the original trio will talk about their adventures around the Kanto region, Team Rocket, Gary, Pikachu & more. *sniff* Can somebody give me some tissue please?

**Ash**: *still struggling from their bear hug* I can't breathe!

**To Be Continued(?)**

* * *

**Brock/Lucy: One of my favorite pairings on the show & I think Brock deserves a little romance in his life.**

**Ash/Misty: With Ash being older, I think it would've been guarnteed that he would hook up with Misty. ****Them breaking up comes from my experiences with long distant relationships. They never seemed to work out with me.**


	2. Not Everything is What it Seems

**Ash: 17**

**Misty: 19**

**Brock: 24**

**In My (First) Interview Fic, Trainers Begin Their Journeys At 13 & in My Opinion, Almost Five Years Has Passed Since Ash Started His Journey.**

**Warning: Characters Being OOC (Most Likely Ash)**

* * *

**Pokémon Shoot Interview Series #1: Ash, Misty & Brock**

**Ash**: This is major Tom to ground control, I'm stepping through the door.

*Misty Face Palms*

**Ash & Watts63**: And I'm floating in a most peculiar way! And the stars look very different today!

**Brock**: Here am I sitting in a tin can.

**Ash**: That's right, Brock-o.

**Brock**: Far above the world.

**Ash, Brock & Watts63**: Planet Earth is blue and there's nothing I can doooooooo-

**Misty**: THE CAMERAS ARE ROLLING YOU KNOW!

**Ash**: THERE'S SOMETHING CALLED OUTTAKES, MISTY!

**Watts63**: The cameras are rolling? Shit *clears throat* now we're back with the Pokémon Shoot Interview Series with Ash, Brock & Misty.

**Ash**: Yo!

**Watts63**: Now, I'm gonna to name the episode of your adventures & you'll tell everybody what your opinion about it was?

**Brock & Misty**: Ok

**Ash**: Alright. Name 'em.

**Watts63**: **"Clefairy & the Moon Stone".**

**Ash**: That was a dick move, Brock.

**Brock**: What are you talking about?

**Ash**: You know what I'm talking about? When Pikachu owned those Zubats, you caught a Zubat behind our backs or should I say "off-screen". What kind of shit was that?

**Misty**: Yeah, that was messed up, Brock.

**Watts63**: Brock?

**Brock**: *Looks away* No comment.

**Ash**: Yeah, you better have 'no comment'.

**Watts63**: What did you guys think of Seymour?

**Ash**: I thought he was gonna rape me.

*Brock & Misty starts laughing*

**Ash**: For real man, you guys saw how he was humping me.

**Misty**: I don't know about that Ash but he was definitely weird.

**Brock**: Indeed.

**Ash**: Besides a pedophile, I first thought he was insane when he started talking about going to outer space with them but after that incident in Viridian City…

**Misty**: He's probably in space right now as we speak.

**Watts63**: What about when Gary wrote on the sign "Gary was here! Ash is a loser!"?

**Ash**:……..*shows his middle finger* Right here Gary, right here.

**Watts63**: Okay. **"The Water Flowers of Cerulean City".**

**Ash**: Brock, this is something I always wanted to know…what kind of "stuff" were you doing that day?

**Brock**: I wish I could tell you but cocaine is a hell of a drug.

**Ash**: What?

**Brock**: Nothing.

**Ash**:..Anyways, do you guys remember what James said before they went blasting off?

**Brock**: "At times like these, it makes me want to go straight".

**Ash**: James is such a-

**Misty**: Quit ignoring the fact that you didn't earn that badge, Ash Ketchum!

**Ash**: What? I saved the gym from getting destroyed!

**Misty**: But you didn't beat me!

**Ash**: I beat you for Totodile!

**Misty**: I kicked your ass at the Whirl Cup!

**Ash: **That was luck! Besides if Pikachu battled, you would've lost!

**Misty**: Oh, so you're blaming Pikachu that you didn't earn the badge. That's low, Ash, even for you.

**Ash**: I HATE YOU!

**Misty**: I HATE YOU TOO!

**Ash**: I LOVE YOU!

**Misty**: I LOVE YOU TOO!

*Ash & Misty Starts Making Out*

**Brock**: Here we go again.'

**Watts63**: W-w-what?

**Brock**: Don't tell me you really believe that "I only love you as a friend" BS.

*Ash & Misty Still Making Out*

**Watts63**: I don't know what to believe anymore.

**Brock**: Ash fucked a lot of girls since the break up & from I heard, Misty got went some guys too but in the end, they still care about each other.

*Ash Picks Up Misty & Takes Her to His Dressing Room*

**Brock**: I give them 3 minutes.

*45 Minutes Later; Ash & Misty Comes Back Blushing Embarrassingly*

**Watts63**: *sarcastically* That was a long 3 minutes.

**Brock**: Screw you.

**Watts63**: No thanks. I don't swing that way.

**Ash**: BURN~! *Ash & I hi-fives*

**Brock**: Ash, it's funny how you thought Seymour was a pedophile but yet you just had sex with one.

**Misty**: *glares at Brock* What did you just say?

**Brock**: What you & Ash did is statutory rape in the court of law. Daisy was right, you do like young boys.

*Misty hits Brock with the Mallet from Hell; Brock knocked Out in His Chair*

**Watts63**: Is he gonna be fine?

*Misty Puts Away Mallet*

**Misty**: Is he breathing?

**Watts63**: Barely.

**Misty**: He'll be alright.

**Ash**: Yeah, Brock is just jealous that he couldn't do this with Lucy *Ash French Kisses Misty*

**Watts63**: Only love each other as friends huh?

*Ash & Misty Blushes*

**Misty**: I guess we got a little carried away.

**Watts63**: A little? Ash you're not wearing your hat & gloves & Misty's hair is down now.

**Ash**: Well, I always liked her hair down.

*Misty Kisses Ash on the Cheek*

**Watts63**: Well, until Brock wakes up. Let's talk about your adventures before meeting Brock.

**Ash & Misty**: OK.

**Watts63**: **"Pokémon Emergency".**

**Ash**: *sigh* The night we met the stalkers.

**Misty**: They're still following you?

**Ash**: Yep but now it's getting really sad. I don't care anymore. I just say Thunderbolt & they go flying.

**Watts63**: They sure are committed tho.

**Misty**: You can say that again.

**Watts63**: I just realized something….where is Pikachu?

**Ash**: He's straight over there *points at Pikachu*.

*Pikachu Waves at Ash While Eating Ketchup*

**Watts63**: Ketchup's a hell of a drug.

**Ash**: What?

**Watts63**: Nothing.

**Misty**: Besides, I can't believe you got away with blowing up the Pokémon Center.

**Ash**: Hey, hey, hey, hey. If Koffing didn't use Smog, the Pokémon Center wouldn't have blown up.

**Misty**: But it did.

**Ash**: If a certain someone would have used Staryu or Starmie instead of a f'n Goldeen, maybe I wouldn't need Pikachu to use Thunderbolt & Team Rocket would've never stalked me in the first place!

**Misty**: Are you saying it was my fault?

**Ash**: I'm saying that you were useless & I had to save our asses! Hell you could've helped me when I first battled Team Rocket but NOOOOO you had to stand over like a deer in the hea-

*Misty hits Ash with the Mallet from Hell; Ash knocked Out in His Chair*

**Misty**: Hmph. *thinking* _He looks so cute when he's sleeping_.

**Watts63**: Well until Ash & Brock wakes up, we're gonna take a little break. Stay tune for more of the Pokémon Shoot Interview Series.

**Misty**: *thinking* _Oh crap, I forgot my bra back in Ash's room_.

**To Be Continued(?)**

**Ash/Misty: What I can say? I love Pokéshipping.**

**Any Misty fan out there can't deny that she was completely useless in their first encounters with Team Rocket.**

**The beginning was a parody of my favorite scene in Mr. Deeds.**


	3. Hero Complex?

**Ash: 17**

**Misty: 19**

**Brock: 24**

**In My (First) Interview Fic, Trainers Begin Their Journeys At 13 & in My Opinion, Almost Five Years Has Passed Since Ash Started His Journey.**

**Warning: Characters Being OOC (Most Likely Ash)**

* * *

**Pokémon Shoot Interview Series #1: Ash, Misty & Brock**

**Misty**: Now what do you say?

*Ash & Brock Bandage Around Their Heads*

**Ash & Brock**: We're sorry.

**Misty**: I forgive you, Ash.

**Brock**: Hey, what about me?

**Misty**: You called me a pedophile. Piss off.

**Ash**: BURN~! *Ash Hi-Fives Misty*

**Brock**: Whatever. *thinking* _I wish Lucy was here_. _After this interview, I'm heading down to that Battle Tower & fuck her until a Pidgey flies over & shit on her bed. Don't worry my Pike Queen, big daddy's coming home._

*While he was in his own thoughts, I was waving my hands in front of Brock*

**Watts63**: Hey Brock! Come back to us Brock!

*Misty Was Gonna Pull Out a Mallet But Ash Stops Her*

**Ash**: I think he's had enough.

**Misty**: Alright, just for you, Ashy.

**Ash**: You're lucky I only let you call me that, Mist.

*Misty Kisses Ash*

**Watts63**: I got an idea.

**Ash & Misty**: What?

**Watts63**: Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt on Brock!

**Pikachu**: Ok. *Pikachu Thunderbolts Brock*

**Brock**: Pikachu, why you shocked me?

**Pikachu**: You were zoning out again.

**Brock**: *blushing* Oh.

**Ash**: Why did Pikachu listen to you?

**Watts63**: Who do you think was the one that gave him all that ketchup?

**Pikachu**: True.

**Ash**: You'll listen to anybody who gives you ketchup huh?

**Pikachu**: Pretty much *leaves to resume eating ketchup*.

**Misty**: Ketchup's a hell of a drug.

**Ash**: What?

**Misty**: Nothing.

**Watts63**: Now let's talk more about Kanto. **"The School of Hard Knocks"**.

**Misty**: Skip it.

**Watts63**: Huh?

**Misty**: I don't want to hear that slut's name ever again.

**Watts63**: Ash? Brock?

**Ash &** **Brock**: *looks away* I don't remember.

**Watts63**: Sure you don't. **"Bulbasaur & the Hidden Village"**.

*Misty Punches Brock in the Jaw*

**Brock**: *groaning in pain* What the hell!

**Misty**: That was for hitting me, you jerk!

**Ash**: Then there was when Bulbasaur tackled you; & then falling for all those traps. That wasn't your best day, Mist.

**Misty**: *sigh* Don't remind me.

**Watts63**: Ash, Misty, what was your reaction when Brock fell off the bridge?

**Ash & Misty**: Dead.

**Brock**: Why am I not surprised?

**Watts63**: What about Melanie?

**Ash**: She was ok but that bridge trap was overkill.

**Brock**: Agreed.

**Misty**: Yeah, I mean didn't she even think about that someone *points to Brock* could've died?

**Watts63**: She did save Brock.

**Misty**: That was the only reason we didn't report her.

**Watts63**: Ash, how Bulbasaur been lately?

**Ash**: He's been doing great.

**Misty**: You told me he got together with Bayleef right?

**Watts63**: Really?

**Ash**: Yeah. Bayleef finally got over me!

**Brock**: Personally, I thought she would never get over you after that time you turned into a Pikachu.

**Ash**: *glares* I told you to never speak of that…EVER.

**Brock**: My bad, Ash.

**Watts63**: What happened between you & Bayleef?

**Ash**: Watts, what happened in that forest…stays in that forest.

*Misty Wraps Herself around Ash*

**Misty**: Why did you think the clips of Ash being Pikachu was shortened?

*Ash Starts to Cry in Misty's Chest*

Ash: No Means No, Bayleef!

*I Making a Signal to Stop Rolling*

*20 Minutes Later*

**Watts63**: Are you ok, Ash?

**Ash**: *sniff* Yeah, I'm ok now.

**Watts63**: I think it's best we don't mention her again.

**Brock & Misty**: Yeah.

**Watts63**: Alright. "**The Path to the Pokémon League"**.

**Brock**: You're cousin really kicked your ass, Ash.

**Ash**: *back to normal* Shut up, Brock.

**Misty**: I really wanted my badge back after that disaster.

**Watts63**: A.J.'s your cousin?

**Ash**: Of course. He look exactly alike besides from the clothes, the hair & his fake ass Bill Clinton accent.

**Watts63**: Have you heard from him since then?

**Ash**: All I know is that he's still training & his Sandshrew evolved.

**Watts63**: From the look of things, it looked like you didn't like each other much.

**Ash**: We used to fight all the time when we were kids so it was no biggie. He's still family when it comes down to it.

**Watts63**: "**Charmander – The Stray Pokémon"**.

**Brock**: Damian is a piece of shit isn't he?

**Ash**: You should've punched him out. I would've had your back…sort of…maybe…never mind you would've been on your own.

**(A/N: Remember Damian Had Like Four Other People with Him)**

**Brock**: *sarcastically* Gee thanks, Ash. Someone who pretty much handed you a Charmander, I really appreciate it Ash.

**Ash**: Don't pull that shit with me, Brock. I was pretty much telling you that you can have him but NOOOOOOOOOOO someone thought otherwise.

**Watts63**: How is Charizard now?

**Ash**: He's still training at the Charicific Valley. Kicking ass & taking names.

**Watts63**: Have you thought about bringing him back with you full time again?

**Ash**: You damn skippy but the producers say that it wouldn't be "good for the plot". Fuck the plot. I'm trying to be a Pokémon Master.

**Watts63**: So getting rid of your Pokémon wasn't your idea?

**Ash**: Everybody except Butterfree & Lapras wasn't my idea.

**Watts63**: Primeape?

**Ash**: He was a P1 Grand Prix Champion & just started to like me. Why the fuck would I want to give him away to a fake ass Rocky Balboa.

*Everyone Starts Laughing*

**Ash**: Yo Adrian!

*Brock Gets on Top of His Chair*

**Brock**: DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ash**: And never see it since but he's still 'in training'. Like Rocky is really gonna give it back to me.

**Watts63**: Pidgeot?

**Ash**: Don't get me started on that! I have gotten so much heat! People always saying that I didn't keep my promise when I left it in Viridian Forest. As a matter of fact, I did visit him when I came back from the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn & the Battle Frontier but it was never aired! So the people that want to make me look bad…*shows his middle finger* fuck you.

**Brock**: Two times!

**Watts63**: Misty?

**Misty**: *snickering* I'm just enjoying the show.

**Watts63**: "**Here Comes the Squirtle Squad"**.

**Brock**: Or should I say "Teenage Poké Ninja Squirtles".

**Ash & Watts63**: Nice!

**Ash**: Squirtle was Kamina before Kamina was cool.

**Watts63**: What do you mean?

**Ash**: Have you ever watched Gurren Lagann?

**Watts63**: Yes, it's one of my favorites.

**Ash**: Well then, if you noticed, Kamina's glasses are the same style of Squirtle's. They stole it.!

**Watts63**: When I think about it, you're right.

**Ash**: They the only thing they changed was the color. At least give Squirtle some credit! Just because he doesn't have a drill doesn't mean he can't pierce the heavens.

**Watts63**: Any other opinions?

**Misty**: Ash's hero complex shining through.

**Ash**: I don't have a hero complex!

**Brock, Misty, Pikachu & Watts63**: Bullshit!

*Ash's Eyes Widened*

**Brock**: I will call May & Dawn (**A/N Fuck Max! He sucks!**) right now & they'll tell you the same thing.

**Watts63**: You've already died three times!

**Misty**: I highly doubt you'll make it to your 21st birthday!

**Pikachu**: Do you realize how many criminal organizations you pissed off?

**Watts63**: I'm surprised no one hired a Hitman yet!

**Misty**: You know what! We're gonna go outside & get some air while you think about what you just said 'oh great Chosen One'.

**Pikachu**: Yeah!

*Misty, Brock, Pikachu & I Leave Ash By Himself*

**Ash**: Gee, what's up their asses? But I know what's up Misty's tho *wink*.

**Misty**: *From Outside* WHAT WAS THAT!

**Ash**: NOTHING!

**To Be Continued(?)**

* * *

**Ash on Releases: I had to break the fourth wall for that one. I always hated how he would release them for dumb reasons.**

**Ash/Bayleef: I always thought that would happen if Bayleef saw Ash as a Pokémon. Poor Ash.**

**Ash/A.J.: They look too much alike not to be related.**

**Ash/Hero Complex: It can actually rival Aizen's God Complex.**


End file.
